


Binge

by FreckledSkittles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Banter, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Getting Together, Gift Exchange, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, we love dedicated lawyer boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: Sonny Carisi likes trashy television shows. He likes the various dramas that plague late-night television networks. He has a soft spot for true crime specials. The more inaccurate the show is, in order to make up for its lengthy stunts of dramatic moments, the more likely he is to binge it.Rafael Barba likes Sonny Carisi. So he watches “Suits.” From the second he finishes the first episode, Rafael knows he’s going to hate it. And sure enough, by the time he finishes the first season, he’s sure of it.Rafael Barba hates “Suits.”But Rafael Barba likes Sonny Carisi. So he muscles through as much as he can before his brain hurts and his eyes want to jump out of his skull, and he decides he’s seen enough to wow Sonny Carisi on Monday.Because Rafael Barba is a performer, and a pleaser, and a spectacle all on his own. And he wants nothing more than to wow and impress and show off to Sonny Carisi.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2019





	Binge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subaruchan192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/gifts).



> Surprise subaruchan! I was so happy to write this lovely Barisi piece for you and I hope you enjoy it! There's something about lawyer boyfriends bonding over TV shows that's just so warm and fun to me
> 
> Nothing but respect for MY Barisi boyfriends

There is a very simple way to view Rafael Barba’s attraction to one of the detectives at Manhattan’s Special Victims Unit.

Dominick Carisi Jr.—call him Sonny—likes trashy television shows. He also likes the various dramas that plague late-night television networks. His favorite, according to a conversation Rafael overhears during a court recess, is “Psych.” He has a soft spot for true crime specials. And the more inaccurate the show is, in order to make up for its lengthy stunts of dramatic moments, the more likely he is to binge it.

Rafael Barba is not amused by any of it. If anything, shows that replace accuracy with drama and deplete the realism in their stories are more trouble than they’re worth. And that was without including the fact that the audience was going to suddenly have an expert opinion on his career with those episodes as their sources. He can’t recount the number of times someone has stopped him to rave about how impressive or entertaining “those law shows” were.

“Suits” is one of them. Rafael has not watched an episode. He’s heard of it four times: twice from passersby chatting about law dramas, once from the news, and once from Sonny Carisi himself.

* * *

“Thank god that’s over,” Rollins says with a long sigh, the center of the half-arc the squad from SVU forms in front of the courthouse steps. Court has just finished up with a guilty verdict from the latest case he’s been handed, and as much as Rafael loves to preen under the praise he earns from everyone in town, he wants to throw himself into his sofa at home and turn his brain off for three days. “Did anyone else feel like that took forever?”

“It definitely feels that way,” Liv replies. “But we haven’t had as many cases since we picked this one up.”

Rafael is already back to his phone, sifting through emails from his boss and the various bullshit defense attorneys from other cases have thrown his way, but he perks up immediately at the sound of Carisi’s voice. “Yeah, otherwise, it’d be a major violation of the Sixth Amendment.”

Rollins scowls, and Rafael watches the irritation boil over her just as he looks up. “Thanks, we really needed that legal advice.”

Carisi pouts and opens his mouth to retort but Rafael steps in before he can come up with anything. “It’s that legal advice that brought us here in the first place,” Rafael points out, “so thank you, Carisi.” A thankful smile appears on Carisi’s face for a brief moment but Rafael, not wanting to see how he feels about the rare sight of kind words from the ADA, nods to the courthouse steps before them. “Forlini’s, anyone? If we leave now, I might be generous enough to buy a round of drinks.”

At Forlini’s it’s easier for Rafael to ease into the weekend vibe he’s wanted since the verdict was read. There was nothing particular different or new about this case, but the defense had piled on a few character witnesses that dragged everything on a bit longer than he would have liked. At least the jury wasn’t impressed with it either, or else they would have brought him a not-guilty verdict. He’s thankful that he can finally take a breath, close his eyes without seeing his words float around in his head, and power up for the next one.

In the middle of the squad’s conversation about whatever disaster was on the television, Carisi turns around to smile at him, warm and small. “Thanks for the drink,” he says, nodding to the bottle of beer in front of him. “Honestly, we should be the one buying drinks. You kicked ass out there.”

Rafael snickers at his wording. Leave it to the coarse Staten Island boy to simplify his accomplishments. “I thought action heroes were the ones kicking ass, but I’m glad I was entertaining enough to earn such a compliment.”

Carisi laughs past a sip of beer and shrugs. “It’s less expensive than a Marvel film.” His smile grows wider when Rafael fixes him with a confused stare and an arched brow. “You know Marvel, right? Iron Man, Spider-Man, the Hulk?”

“I know who they are. I don’t have time for the thousand and one stories they’re working through or crossing over at one time.”

“You should give it a try! You have a whole weekend to binge them.”

Rafael snorts. If Sonny really wanted him to watch them, if Sonny really liked them, maybe he could binge a few. There had to be some on Netflix. Maybe Rita could help him out. “I have a very busy schedule of succumbing to an abyss of silence and sleep, but I think I can fit in a two-hour-long movie or two.”

Carisi’s smile is warm, sending out tresses of light from the corners of his mouth and curling in the center of Rafael’s chest. The alcohol is starting to mull his mind a bit. “If you’re serious about it, I can write up a list of the ones to see.”

“I should be able to manage on my own. But if I need any help, I’ll text you, if you aren’t too busy.”

“Not really. I had a planned weekend of binging of my own.”

“Which is?” When Carisi doesn’t answer, Rafael leans into his line of sight and offers a small wave for him to continue. “Well?”

Carisi looks away bashfully and hums. “It’s dumb to say it to your face.”

Carisi isn’t exactly someone who gets embarrassed—Rafael remembers him saying that growing up with three sisters removed that expression from him—so it’s borderline alarming to see him bow his head and hide his gaze. And he specifically said it was hard to say to Rafael’s face, not out loud. Rafael isn’t sure what to make of it, but he files the information to the back of his mind for later, something to mull over when he’s alone.

Rafael reaches out a hand tentatively, just enough for Carisi to catch it but subtle enough that anyone looking wouldn’t think anything of the gesture. He can set down the harsh exterior for a moment if someone has earned the right to see him without his armor on. And with a belly full of alcohol and a mind buzzing with adrenaline off a victory in court, Sonny Carisi looks like he needs that. “I’m not a judge. If you’re worried about my reaction, I can assure you that whatever you want to say isn’t going to turn me away from you.”

In the crowded bar, Carisi is the only thing he hears. Whatever sport was being broadcast on the television, whatever conversations were being voiced, Rafael tunes it out. He zeroes in on Carisi, who stares at him with such intensity, 

“There’s this show I like about a law firm—‘cause, y’know, I don’t have enough law in my life—and one of the associates didn’t go to law school, so it’s not really your traditional television drama. ‘Cause, uh, you really only hear about going through law school. And it sorta helps that everyone on that show is really attractive and smart, so I…” He shrugs and looks away at his feet. “I was invested, y’know?”

Well. That wasn’t as bad as Rafael imagined. In fact, if the flustered tint of red on Sonny’s face is anything to go by, it’s almost endearing. Rafael offers a reassuring smile, watching the tension drain from Carisi’s shoulders in a fluid motion. “It sounds fun.”

“It is. I mean, it’s a drama, so it’s designed to draw you in and stuff, but it’s fun to watch. I got behind a few seasons because of work, so I was gonna catch up this weekend.”

“What’s it called?”

“‘Suits.’ It’s…called ‘Suits.’”

Well. Maybe the name was a bit uncreative, but from the way Carisi put it, there was something interesting about a show like that.

Carisi continues on, probably more for his own sake than Rafael’s, and nods firmly. “I like it. Just something numbing to have in the background, y’know?” Carisi shrugs and finishes off the remainder of his beer in one fell swoop. “I’m gonna grab a refill, you want one?”

“I’m good, thank you.”

Carisi nods and makes it around the squad to get anyone else’s orders. Even if Rafael does not experience the ordeal of watching his profession play out in a low-resolution drama that wants to shock him more than anything, he recognizes the appeal. And it’s no surprise that Carisi would get sucked into a show like that, esquire or not. Whether or not Rafael would be entertained by a television show diminishing his career into forty-two minutes is, well, either unknown or nonexistent.

Well. There was always time for new things, right? Especially if those new things include impressing detectives with silvery hair and blue eyes and an accent thicker than the Hudson River.

* * *

Sonny Carisi likes trashy television shows. He likes the various dramas that plague late-night television networks. He has a soft spot for true crime specials. The more inaccurate the show is, in order to make up for its lengthy stunts of dramatic moments, the more likely he is to binge it. And apparently, as Rafael has learned, if he can relate to it personally, he’s going to take time out of his day to watch it and enjoy it.

Rafael Barba likes Sonny Carisi. So he watches “Suits” from the streaming site that hosts it and stomachs through the dramatic plots and painful inaccuracies. It’s so juvenile to get into something solely to impress someone else. To keep himself motivated, Rafael reminds himself of Sonny’s smile, the wide strides he makes across the squad room or his office, the hard lines of his nose and jaw and shoulders and accent that are so severely contrasted from how soft his voice and touch can be. He is a wonder that the world does not deserve, and Rafael goes on for him.

From the second he finishes the first episode, Rafael knows he’s going to hate it. And sure enough, by the time he finishes the first season, he’s sure of it.

Rafael Barba hates “Suits.”

But Rafael Barba likes Sonny Carisi. So he muscles through as much as he can before his brain hurts and his eyes want to jump out of his skull, and he decides he’s seen enough to wow Sonny Carisi on Monday.

Because Rafael Barba is a performer, and a pleaser, and a spectacle all on his own. And he wants nothing more than to wow and impress and show off to Sonny Carisi.

* * *

Rafael doesn’t actually see Carisi until Wednesday morning when SVU calls him in to look over the case they’ve picked up and help him proceed with the next steps. He’s at least a little thankful that Carisi has a law degree, since his expertise and experience as a cop help provide an image of the case that Rafael hadn’t been able to view. If Carisi ever got tired of being a cop, he would make a fantastic lawyer.

“What’s your schedule like tomorrow?” Liv asks after they failed to make a cohesive deal with the perp they had in custody. He had given them names of other sex offenders who had found a way to work around the registry and continue committing violent crimes, but he wanted full immunity, and Rafael—who had already heard everything he needed—wasn’t going to give it to him.

“Only two meetings and a few training sessions with some interns,” Rafael says, already predicting what she’s about to say next. “Both during the day.”

Liv nods. “We wanna prepare Sabrina for trial if Ritter isn’t going to give up.”

“I was thinking the same. Bring her by around two and we’ll get started.”

Liv smiles and pats his shoulder. “I’ll bring you coffee tomorrow.”

Rafael winks before he heads to the elevators and is only a little surprised to see Carisi standing there. He had barely heard the other man leave, which was never quiet and always with someone’s attention zeroed in on him. Rafael takes the chance to step beside him and gather his attention with a small nudge. “Seeing me out, Detective?”

The second that Carisi lays eyes on him, he breaks into a smile. It’s open and enchanting and warm, and regardless if it’s for him or not, Rafael appreciates the sight. “Nah, not today. I’m heading out to see a victim for another case. Just wanna clear up some things before we make our collar.”

“Just your average honest police work.”

Carisi chuckles and raises his hands. “Ya got me.” When the elevator arrives, he holds out an arm and waves Rafael forward. “You heading back to your office? I can drive you there.”

Rafael offers a smirk in thanks and steps into the elevator. “How gentlemanly. As long as it’s not out of the way for you.”

“I have the time.” Carisi presses the button for the ground floor. The heat that radiates from the proximity of their bodies fills the air with a thick sludge of tension that makes it practically impossible to read. It could be nothing but work relations, or it could be an overwhelming attraction and desperation to do something about it.

“I didn’t give you a proper ‘thank you’ for your advice the other day,” Rafael speaks up. He waits to continue until Carisi looks up at him with a curious arch of his brow. “If it weren’t for that recess, I never would have caught him incriminating himself on the stand.”

“Oh.” Carisi glances away quickly, almost in embarrassment, and the way he smiles is so sickeningly sweet and humble, Rafael wants to kiss it off him. Christ, he must have it bad. “No problem. I’m glad I wasn’t imposing on your job.”

“Not at all. You have a good eye. You’d make a wonderful prosecutor.”

Carisi’s grin widens, his dimples puncturing his cheeks nicely. “Alright, now you’re just saying shit.”

“One would think.” This time, when the elevator opens on the ground floor, Rafael holds out his arm and ushers Carisi forward. “Or I’m using up my one compliment per month and you should take it while you can.”

Carisi chuckles. “Fair point.” He leads them to the car and opens the passenger door for him. If it was anyone else, Rafael would probably avoid saying anything. But the two of them have always had a special relationship. After all, Rafael Barba likes Sonny Carisi and binged a good portion of a television drama just to impress him.

“Are you trying to out-gentleman me, Detective?” Rafael teases.

“What gave you that idea?” Carisi smirks.

Rafael slides into the car, already trying to think of a counter to Carisi’s question, but the detective beats him to the punch. There is something to be said about the functions of their relationship, especially when there are words to be shared between them that come naturally and without restraint. Rafael always appreciated someone who could keep up with his mouth. It’s just a bonus for having it offered to him from Sonny Carisi.

“You know,” Carisi says as he pulls out of the parking space and onto the road, “I’ve thought about making a move to the DA’s office.”

“Really,” Rafael hums in response. He keeps his composure neutral for now so he can understand what reply—or, possibly but less likely, the support—he is looking for. “Are you thinking of leaving soon or in the future?”

“I’m not sure yet. I could just be feeling that way because I’ve been addicted to ‘Suits’ lately, but who knows? Maybe it’s time to put my shield away and replace it for a briefcase.”

Rafael sees the chance to bring up his most recent weekend activities, if only because Carisi named the show specifically. Ever since he had gotten through half of the show—there was only so much to stomach—he had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to talk about it. He wants to hear Carisi’s genuine interest and compare notes. “Maybe. But if it’s because of a show like ‘Suits,’ then you’re better off staying a cop.”

Carisi chuckles at that. “You wouldn’t happen to have watched it after our talk, did you?”

Rafael shrugs, more for dramatic effect than anything. “I might have.”

“And? What’d you think?”

Carisi’s tone is vague, if a bit hopeful; his voice is steady, and his expression gives off zero hints about his real feelings. He comes off as simply curious for his opinion and nothing else, and Rafael wants to scream. He didn’t sit through four and a half seasons of hell and inaccurate lawyer portrayals for a slice of ambiguity from the only person he wants to impress. “It was…” He stalls, if only for a brief moment, to gather his thoughts. As the prosecutor with more experience in the field of law, he needs to word things carefully but truthfully. “It was interesting, for sure. I liked the premise.”

“Did you like the show?”

Rafael makes a face, his nose scrunched up and his lips curling into a sneer. “That’s generous. My experience with it was less than ideal. And not just because they were defense attorneys. In fact, I don’t even think that was at the top of my shit list.”

When he doesn’t get a response, Rafael looks up to find Carisi pressing his lips together to suppress a laugh. His voice wavers ever so slightly, the only hint that he’s not as composed as his steady hands and leveled stare let on. “Your shit list. God, I never thought I’d hear that from you.”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Rafael scoffs. “The only things that got me through that show were a shit list of every reason that I hate it and a list of every single human rights violation that Litt committed.”

They stop at a traffic light, and Carisi takes the pause to look over at him, equal parts stunned and impressed. “You made a list about…what?”

Rafael lets out a long sigh and leans back in his seat. He doesn’t have anything to lose anyway and it’s been a particularly good day. It’s time to disrupt that. “Can I be frank with you?”

Carisi snorts. “What, like you weren’t already?”

He smiles back, faintly, just enough to be confused for either encouragement for himself or something coy. “After you mentioned it to me at Forlini’s last week, I decided to check out the show for myself. I figured that by watching something you liked,” Rafael takes a deep breath and dives head-first into what is surely going to be hell, “I could learn something new about you. But the only thing I learned was that I hate shows that are focused on my career.”

Even though Carisi is already giggling with laughter, driving once again and focusing on the road, he takes the time to comment on this recent development. “Are you seriously telling me that you tried to get into a show I watched so you could impress me?”

“Well, no, I don’t need to do a lot to impress you. Or anyone, for that fact.” He winks to emphasize his point and Carisi bows his head with a snicker. “But I already had the work conversations mastered, so I needed to find something else to talk about with you. Hence why I watched your favorite show.”

Carisi eyes him cautiously. Or maybe it’s suspiciously, Rafael can’t tell the difference at this point. “‘Suits’ isn’t my favorite show.”

Oh no. Rafael can already feel the embarrassment hanging in his chest. “It’s not.” Not a question. A statement. Something he should have known and not assumed.

“Oh, hell no, I can’t stand it half the time.” Carisi smiles a bit more casual, a bit more relaxed. “Sure, a bunch of hot people who work together are also getting it on with each other. Doesn’t change the fact it’s so inaccurate, Jesse and Noah could write something more realistic.”

Rafael lets out a long sigh. “Christ. I was practically convinced you weren’t going to agree.”

Carisi nudges him. “C’mon, Barba, really? I had an amazing mentor. You think I would let those human rights violations go unnoticed?”

“Or the fact that Mike Ross can get hired for having a great mind and not working hard at law school like everyone else.” Rafael is relieved—thankful, even—that Carisi agrees with him. His mind, however, ever so pleased at a like-minded individual, bumps into overdrive to prove his point and peacock in front of him. “I mean, sure, a college degree isn’t necessary to be successful, and you can pass the bar without law school. But I spent nearly a decade of my life going through university for a law degree at one of the toughest institutions in the world, and a white cis male can get a job just for being special?” He scoffs at the mere thought of the show, especially the reminder that Ross hadn’t gotten into legal trouble until halfway through the show’s tenure—around the fourth season. Or maybe it was the fifth; they were all bleeding together in his mind. “Talk about privilege.”

“Wow—”

“Also, when I first saw him, I thought he looked like a serial killer.”

Carisi sputters out a laugh. “Jeez, Barba. You wanna insult his mother while you’re at it?”

“No. Actually,” Rafael grabs his knee, fidgeting for a moment with his pants leg, “I wanted to point out why I said all this in the first place.” It takes everything in him to stay silent and wait for confirmation to continue. And the second he receives it, a firm nod and a slow smile from Sonny, Rafael lets loose. “I watched the show to get us to talk about something that wasn’t related to work. But I couldn’t stomach anything past the fifth season and had to stop as soon as it started. I thought my binge was more than enough to get and hold your attention.” Is Carisi supposed to be looking at him so openly, so lovingly, so adoringly? “But as you just told me, you don’t even like the show, so I don’t have any reason to even talk about it further.”

Carisi reaches for his hand. Rafael hadn’t even realized they had parked in the lot just a block away from Hogan Place. Otherwise, he would have more to react to when Carisi tangles their fingers together and looks at him with the prettiest blue Rafael has ever seen. There truly is no better shade than that. “Watching a show you hate to impress me. That’s kinda sweet.”

“Sweet.” Rafael scowls. “Maybe twenty years younger. Not now.”

“It is to me. If you wanted my attention, you could have just asked.”

Rafael blinks owlishly. It couldn’t have been that easy. That sounded much too impossible to be real. “Just like that.”

Carisi shrugs, shy and small and fuck his face is so pretty with that slightest tint of pink. Lighter than his thin lips and the point of his Cupid’s bow. “I like you. What can I say?”

Fuck. Rafael looks away to hide the smile that rises from his chest, tightening his grip on Carisi’s hand. Of course it would be that easy to do something about those dwelling feelings. For how easy it was for them to banter and share quips, he should have known better.

“But,” Carisi sighs, “it would have helped if we watched it together.”

“How about this weekend?” He spits out the words before they drown to the sudden swirls of cowardice and fear swimming in his throat. Rafael Barba likes Sonny Carisi but that doesn’t mean he’s going to force them into something that may not be mutual. “I can bring dinner if you bring the shows.”

Before he can retrieve the remarks, Carisi is already smiling and leaning forward to press a small peck to his cheek. So chaste and gentle, Rafael nearly forgets it happened. “First dates binging crappy TV shows and a cute guy to cuddle.” He leans in closer to whisper in his ear, curling from the hot puffs of air he leaves on his skin. “It sounds perfect.”

_ Cute. _ Rafael shakes his head and sits up with a clearing of his throat. He wants to talk about shitty television shows all day, just sit in Carisi’s car and chat and forget about time, but he has work to do first. Maybe they can work something out for later, at least for a little bit, if only to get one last drop of affection from this wonder of a man. “Well. Ah.” Rafael opens the car door but doesn’t move out. The air is cold and brisk, sweeping over the city quickly. “I’ll see you soon. For a date. Unless it’s before then, in which case,” words, words, words, fuck, “whatever you’re thinking of doing: don’t.”

Carisi’s amuses laugh is the last thing he hears before he shuts the car door. Rafael can imagine falling asleep to it and listening to it ring with each breath. He would hope he gets to keep it, but if the lingering stares and sneaky press of a palm over the next two days are any signs, he already has it with him.


End file.
